Spongebob Schizophrenia
This episode is called "Spongebob's Schizophrenia." there was no main menu and it started with no intro. Instead, it started in Spongebob's House. He looked crazy, and is saying "The shadows play with me." He then laughs manically. The strange thing is, spongebob's voice sounds like a demon's. Spongebob starts to ooze foam from his mouth, and he takes an Antipsychotic pill. The pill fails to work, and Spongebob takes out a cartoony pistol and kills Gary. His body isn't shown. Squidward then yells to Spongebob, "SPONGEBOB, SHUT UP!" and Spongebob looks straight at Squidward. He says, "The shadows shall engulf you, mere mortal. Give praise to them or perish," and Squidward says, "Whatever," and returns to bed. A time card appears saying "25 Past Midnight” with a strange sound in the background. Squidward is shown sleeping for nearly a minute. Squidward wakes up, and sees a square shadow holding a chainsaw. He screams as the shadow revs up the saw. The screaming was like a real person shouting, not cartoony. He keeps screaming over the sounds of the saw. The shadow puts the saw to Squidward's body and screams as he is being cut up, and blood splatters on the wall. Then he died, and the shadow reveals to be Spongebob as he emerges from Squidward's door, holding his cartoonishy-severed head. He feasts on it, and laughs maniacally. He then runs to his house again and emerges with a pair of knives. He runs to Patrick's house. He screams, "oH paTRicK! cOMe AnD pLay wiTh mE!!," as he stabs Patrick repeatedly. Spongebob then draws a pentagram on Patrick's floor. He sacrifices Patrick's corpse. There is literally no sound for this seven second sacrifice. Spongebob laughs again, and runs to his house. He is seen at a table with Squidward's partially-eaten head, brain exposed and eyeballs hanging out, and says, "My beautiful honey, will you marry me?," as Squidward's left eye blinks once, revealing he is alive, but slowly suffering and dying. His skin sheds, leaving only muscle and tissues exposed, and his facial organs and nerves snap and fall apart. His head is now nothing but a pile of random organs, and his eye blinks again. The bubble transition shows, and for thirty seconds, Spongebob is shown kissing the pile of organs, and putting a ring on it, inside of a Church. Spongebob looks demonic, and says to Squidward's organs, "I am your lord and savior, Bikini Bottom. Praise me." The episode ends with Spongebob committing suicide by stabbing himself in the heart. That is the only point the contents of the tape are known up to. The episode was written by Jill Frances and Phillip Refkenski, and animated by a person named Jorges Pubenstein. The tape itself was watched by some of the Spongebob staff, and they were put into medical help right after watching. Reports vary, but it was said that when questioned, they all refused to tell what happened after Spongebob's Suicide, and when they were insisted, they still refused. No one knows WHAT those employees saw, and no one will ever know the full truth. There have been many attempts to find the tape, but no one has ever found it. The only things that remain are a few screenshots and a possible audio track. It lasts ten minutes, but after six minutes, the audio is merely a large static sound, but at nine minutes, a strange, loud, distorted audio can be heard. There were made other episodes after that one, those episodes are very creepy and disgusting. Spongebob Season 10 Premiere It played what I said for 6 minutes in my previous blog. Then, Spongebob kills himself at the 6:24 mark and abruptly cuts to the Krusty Krab. It showed inside the restaurant, it looked so abandoned. Mr. Krabs was just standing looking at a wall. He walks to his office door passes out he opened his office door. It zoomed into the door and for about a second, some image flickered on the screen for a milisecond. I couldn’t tell what the image was I didn’t want to know what the image was. The kitchen was shown with a what looked like a mountain of dead bloody fish bodies. It cuts to Sandy's dome where Sandy is sitting on a chair next to a noose looking depressed. Sandy puts the noose around her neck and kicks the chair. Her lifeless body is shown swinging side to side slowly for a solid minute. The tape cuts to Spongebob's house in his room where his dead corpse was laying at. At this point, it was at the 9:01 mark when this loud sudden strange static sound played. Spongebob’s body stood up and turned to the viewer. His eyes were deep shade of yellow and red and his body had a slit mark that went from his leg all the way up to his right eye. One of his buck teeth was chipped. His skin was a pale yellow. Spongebob walks closer to the screen, his body becoming more detailed the closer he got. He stopped at the point where most of his highly detailed face was covering the screen. He laughed in a deep voice and loud Static followed. The taped ended when the screen went back to the vcr menu. Spongebob Before The Murders The intro then ended and cut to a Episode card saying "Spongebob Before The Murders." It cut to Spongebob's house then to his room where he was playing with a paddle ball with Gary. He proceeds to stand up and goes to his kitchen. Then he is shown cutting up some beef. Then he says under his breath "Kill" then proceeds to chop up the meat. Then he eats it raw and goes outside. He is shown walking with Patrick to the Krusty Krab. Spongebob then says "Patrick would you ever kill someone?" Patrick says "No" Spongebob then proceeds to say "I have these voices in my head saying.... to kill people... I don't know why, but I don't want to kill I'm Spongebob Squarepants why would I kill I have been happy my whole entire life and this is what it had to come too isn't it a Sponge wanting to kill people? Then so be it for the love of fish I'm going nuts Patrick." Patrick says nothing. Then it cuts to the Krusty Krab and into the kitchen. Spongebob is making Krabby Patties on the stove. Then out of nowhere a deep voice says "Do it, Kill them." This voice says it about 30 times I could be wrong. Then Spongebob says "Yes, I will kill them all." A time card says "One Day before the murders" Then it cuts to Spongebob's room with spongebob sitting there looking at the floor saying "I will do it" Then Spongebob looks at the screen briefly and then the episode ends and cuts to credits. Running The Boys It is called "Running the boys" from Andrew. It was a VHS tape. I played it on my VCR and clicked play. It started out with the intro from the previous Episode but this episode had better animation. It cuts to Patrick's house where Spongebob and Patrick are playing on their new video game system they got. The game that they were playing was called "Fish Fighters" Then spongebob says "I am gonna beat you." He does. Spongebob laughs in victory while Patrick just sits there looking at the game over screen. Then it cuts to Downtown Bikini Bottom. Spongebob is shown walking on the sidewalk with some groceries. Then out of nowhere some fish that looked like 1950s gang members come up to spongebob. They say "Give us all the stuff." Spongebob then refuses this and grabs out a very large sword. Then proceeds to chase them. This goes on for about 6 minutes but it showed different angles of the chase which was really really odd. Then it goes to a alleyway with the gang members and Spongebob. Spongebob then says "Who's Up first?" With a crazied look. The gang members scream and it cuts to a view on the sidewalk not showing the alleyway at all. There is a sword sound. Then it cuts to spongebob and Patrick. Spongebob says to Patrick "What a day." They proceed to laugh and it cuts to credits. Treat I got another Spongebob Episode called "Treat." I think Andrew was punning me. I played the Episode on my VCR because the Episode was on a VHS cassette. The episode starts out with the intro but there is more dialogue. "Who are you gonna kill?" "Tec!" Then the intro ends and cuts to the title card. Then it cuts to Spongebob's Living Room where Gary and Spongebob and just sitting there doing absolutely nothing. Gary meows in hunger. Spongebob realizes that he needs to get food for Gary. So he Rushes out the door and runs to a car. He throws the Fish out of the car and drives off. The next scene is at a forest possibly outside of Bikini Bottom. Spongebob stops the car in front of a Tiki style house. He walks towards the house and it cuts to inside the house where spongebob is about to go into a room. He does go into this room and we are shown to fish who are sleeping in a bed. Spongebob grabs a unidentifiable object and runs to the bed. He puts it over his head and he thrusts it down before anything else happens it Immediately cuts to Spongebob's living room. Spongebob is giving food to Gary. The food looks like mush covered in ketchup. I was grossed out by this. The episode ends there and shows the credits. No, No more I got another Episode from Andrew Today Titled "No, No more" I played the episode on my Betamax System. It starts out with the Usual Intro then it Shows bubbles then shows the Krusty Krab. It shows a fish ordering a regular Krabby Patty. Squidward says in a Unusual voice "Congratulations you are the 1 Millionth customer here come and follow me for your prize!" It abruptly cuts to the kitchen where spongebob is making some Krabby Patties. The Patties have a more Orange color than they usually do which is odd in my opinion. The door next to Spongebob Swings open and slams spongebob into the wall. "Ow" Spongebob says. "THIS IS OUR 1 MILLIONTH CUSTOMER!!!!!!" Mr. Krabs comes out of his office and says "What's going on?" Squidward says "We have our 1 Millionth customer." Mr. Krabs then proceeds to get a smile on this face and says "Let's celebrate“ in a creepy tone. The door then closes and Spongebob, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs Circle around the fish with crazy looking faces. Then it pans out of the kitchen and into the dining area. Then beating up sounds play. "NO, NO MORE!" The fish screams. It pans out to outside where a liquid sound is playing and it does this for about 1 or 2 minutes then it cuts to the credits. Spongebobs Stories I also got another episode called "Spongebobs Stories" I'm pretty sure this is the last episode for all 7 episodes? I played the episode. The usual intro started but the ending of the intro was the kids saying "Kill All!" But I was not amused by that since the show evolves around murder. So it cuts to Spongebob's house where spongebob is writing on a piece of paper on a typewriter which in fact spongebob does have a typewriter if I'm right. He keeps typing for 30 seconds and goes to Gary. "I wrote a story, now I'm gonna share it with all the people in Bikini Bottom" Spongebob Said Then it cuts to the Krusty Krab and asks Mr. Krabs to read his story. He does. He screams and runs to his office. He then shows his story to Squidward. Then he reads it and melted into a liquid saying "That was..." Spongebob then leaves the Krusty Krab and goes to Downtown Bikini Bottom. He then shows his story to random people in Downtown Bikini Bottom. Most of them freak out when the read the story. Spongebob questions this and retreads his Story out loud. "I can't believe I murdered him" Holding his stomach. "What kind of person am I to murder my best friend, but it feels so good to murder people. It just feels amazing with their screams." "Oh well time to murder other people." Spongebob then laughs and goes back to his house and writes some more stories and the episode ends. Blood The spongebob theme plays and cuts to the title card "Blood." It starts in Patrick's house where Spongebob and Patrick are playing a game. Spongebob gets bored of the game and leaves. It cuts to Spongebob's house. Spongebob is on his couch looking really dehydrated. Spongebob says in a old man type voice "I need.... it.... I NEED IT NOW!" Spongebob runs out of his house and to Sandy's House by the time he got there it was already night. He opens Sandy's dome door really quietly and sneaks into Sandy's tree. Spongebob of course is wearing a bowl with water in it. Spongebob licks his lips and gets something out of his pocket while looking at sandy. "Mmmmm my tasty blood" Spongebob puts this object which turns out to be a needle into Sandy's arm and sucks some blood from her. It cuts to a montage of Spongebob to the same thing with other people in Bikini Bottom. It cuts to a card saying "3 hours later" It shows Spongebob's Living Room with a pool filled with blood? "YAHOOO this is fun!" The episode then cuts to the credits. Suicide This episode doesn't even have the theme song in it. It just cut to the title card titled "Suicide" It started in Spongebob's room. Spongebob was on the bed muttering to himself say things like "I must end it all.." He cries loudly for 5 to 10 agonizing minutes, it seemed to me like the crying scene was relapsed, He then proceeds to get a weird looking pistol and shoots himself right on the spot. He falls to the ground and blood splatters everywhere in his room. A gravestone is shown with Spongebob‘s name on it, while a dark piano tune plays in the background. The piano music suddenly stops and a screaming track is played. A yellow tornup hand rises from the ground and a image of a dead Spongebob appears. Then, it showed his dead corpse running down a street in downtown Bikini Bottom. Someone on the sidewalk seen him, they screamed and ran the other direction. Spongebob continued to run and ran into the Krusty Krab doors. He runs into Mr. Krab's office and says "Oh honey, I'm home" Mr. Krabs looked up and says "What in Davy Jones later is that horrible sme-" Spongebob then proceeded to jump on Mr. Krabs and choked him to death. Spongebob ran out of Mr. Krabs office to see Squidward. Squidward ran out of the restaurant while he had the chance. The sky turned pure black and everything disappeared besides Spongebob. "Its just you and me... Aidan." The thing that scared me the most is how does Spongebob know my name? Are the creators watching this blog? "Oh my Aidan, you know we made this just for you" I was terrified. "Welp, I better get going to your house." The episode ended with Spongebob walking offscreen. A Bad Night Shift I got a package and in that package was a tape named "A bad night shift" I decided to play it. It had the normal intro then it cut to the Krusty Krab. "Ok boys I'll see you in the morning" Mr. Krabs says. "Ok sir!" Spongebob and Squidward said. They proceed to talk about there day and they hear a creak noise. "You should go check it out" Squidward Says. "Ok?" Spongebob says. Spongebob walks to where the noise came from and there standing infront of spongebob was a dark figure standing there making creepy noises. Spongebob runs back saying "Squidward Something is here!" They both proceeds to hide and the screen fades to black. Words appear on the screen saying "Tune in for part 2!" Then the tape ends. A Bad Night Shift Part 2 Part 2! Here it is part 2! So it cuts to a time card that says "2:00 AM" then It cuts to Spongebob and Squidward are hiding in the cash boat. "What is it?" Squidward says "I honestly don't know" Spongebob Said. Spongebob peeks up from the boat to see the figure standing next to the boat. Spongebob and Squidward Screams while the figure comes closer and static happens time then it is just static until it cuts to Spongebob's house where Spongebob is looking at a wall. Spongebob turns towards the viewer with the same look from the pilot and the Episode ends. Evil Spongebob This video started out with a title card saying "Evil Spongebob" Then I realized at this was a spongebob episode. The episode starts with Spongebob sitting on his bed and murmuring some things. He then stands up and walks downstairs. Music is playing in the background. He proceeds to get a knife and looks at Gary. He walks to him and puts the knife on his shell, but he didn't stab him but the knife was on top of the shell. Spongebob then stabs the shell of Gary. The screen the cuts to black while Weird music is playing. A time card appeared saying "March 16, 2013 7:30 P.M" I realized that this was the date before March 17th, the day spongebob Murders people. Spongebob is writing on paper which I assume he is making plans for his big murder. He says in a evil voice "Yes" then a calm normal Spongebob says "No No!" "QUIET YOU" "No, I won't let you murder People!" "Yes I will and no-one will stop me hahahahhahahahahhahah!!!!" Evil Spongebob then proceeds to chock Calm Spongebob I could hear the painful gagging of the calm Spongebob. "Finally, He's Dead" "No I will do what I have to do" Evil Spongebob Says It cuts to Spongebobs house with a time stamp "March 17, 2013 2:34 A.M." Creepy Music starts to play and spongebob doors opens and it immediately cuts to black. It shows Spongebob's corpse, his corpse comes up and looks at me. This is like the events of previous episodes. "Why your you back?" Spongebob Said. "You should have gone back along time ago" He then jumps toward the screen. I could see those eyes again. "Hehehe, I will get you one day...." It cuts to the credits. The Life of Spongebob Squarepants A title card popped up saying "The life of Spongebob Squarepants" I knew this was made from the same people from the previous episodes but this episode had more quality animation. It starts in what is supposed to be Spongebobs house. His house is a box. Spongebob was sitting there watching his tv and said something. The audio sounded so blurry and aged that I though that I was gonna blow up. Spongebob then gets off of his couch and walks to his kitchen saying in now more clear audio "Time to feed Gary" He opened a cabinet in his kitchen and what was in there was sorta unusual. It was filled with boxes saying "Human Feet" and "Bloody O's and "Death Food" These names I thought were funny bu when he fed Gary the "Death Food" Gary became pale and went unconscious. Did I mention that this was in color? Spongebob is shown dragging Gary's body to the backyard. Spongebob Grabs a Shovel and Buries Gary. Spongebob cries for about 10-20 seconds and it cuts to the credits. After Those Episodes Were Made other ones that are on another wiki: Spongebob's Evil Plan One Over The Sea Pearls Origins Spongebob Kills Sandals Mr. Krabs Dies How Patrick Met Spongebob How Squidward Met Spongebob And PatricK The Funeral of Mr. Krabs Bikini Bottom's Fate